


Just Give Me One Chance

by Miss_L



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is not the most confident of people, especially when it comes to love. And his demons are just as strong as Wade's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give Me One Chance

There is derision in the older man’s eyes. Disgust, even. He looks at Peter as if the web-head is a piece of dog shit stuck to his shoe, in great need of being scraped off with a match and possibly drowned in acid. Just to be sure it’s dead. He steps back, heavy military boots scraping over the wooden floor, guns and katana reminding of their acute presence with faint jangling. But he won’t kill this bug. No, he will crush him. Because he can. Because it’s what he does. Because it’s what the young man deserves.

“That’s gay,” he finally sneers.

Peter feels his chest contract around those words. His confession hangs heavy and clammy in the air between them. He’s desperate to take everything back, but it’s too late. He placed his trust in the wrong man. He has mistaken jokes for affection. Obnoxiousness for romantic interest. Confused being used as a distraction with friendship. And he will pay the price for it. Keep paying, until there is nothing left. Maybe everyone will know of his shame. Maybe the mercenary has more decency than dealing such a low blow. Either way, he was wrong, so, _so,_ wrong. He watches the man he is in love with walk away. It’s too soon for him to start hating Wade yet. All that’s left, is a dull ache in his heart.

Parker wakes up with a start and a gasp. It’s still dark out, his alarm clock reads 4:45. He’s been having the same nightmare every night for two weeks. He can’t take it anymore. He should just get it over with. Tell Wade and face the consequences like a man. Surely, it can’t be as bad as what his imagination suggests? Peter is weary and his whole body feels broken. He turns around and pulls the duvet closer around him. Tomorrow. He will tell Wade tomorrow.


End file.
